


The AU Saga: Sunset

by Lets_Go_On_An_Adventure



Series: The AU Saga [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Reincarnation, Romance, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_Go_On_An_Adventure/pseuds/Lets_Go_On_An_Adventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't supposed to die. Something changed, and they turned left. Charlie and Renee Swan get into a car accident in which they do not survive. The outcome is that Bella is never born. Now Alice and the Cullen's have to right the wrongs written by fate itself, and Alice see's a vision about a girl, Bridget, who might just change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Preface: years and years before.

They weren't supposed to die. Something changed, and they turned left.

A very pregnant Renee Swan and her husband Charlie Swan decided to go out, seeing as there as nothing in their small forest surrounded home that suited Renee's cravings. It was pouring out, which was usual for the small town of Forks, Washington. The rain cut the visibility of the street by at least half. They were coming up to an intersection, the road ahead of them blocked off due to construction causing them to turn left instead of continuing on the straight. Renee turned to her husband and smiled, she was actually happy at this point of the marriage. Charlie turned to smile back, but instead his eyes met a pair of headlights coming directly at them. There was no time to react. Renee noticed that horror had twisted her husband's face and turned to look through her window just as the car slammed into it. Her arms instinctively wrapped around her bulging stomach, but it was too late.

Even if getting her side of the car caved in by the massive sliding truck didn't kill her and the baby, then the fact that the impact caused the car to flip over and over and over at least 4 times and land directly on the passenger side, would've. It was lucky that the impact knocked Charlie unconscious so he didn't see anything that happened after the initial hit because the sight of his wives mangled, broken body with her dented, bleeding stomach, would've made him commit suicide before he could even return home from the hospital.

Alice Cullen suppressed a shudder after the vision ended. That vision was so clear and real that it was a solid fact. Bella Swan was never going to have a first birthday party. Bella Swan was dead. She instantly tried to look for more options. Bella was supposed to be Edwards mate. She couldn't have just died. It just wasn't fair.

She was glad she was visiting the Denali clan, away from Edward. It allowed her to think freely, to focus on trying to right the wrongs written by fate itself.

She told Tanya that she was going out for a walk, maybe a quick hunt, and that she needed to be alone for a moment. Tanya complied, but she felt that there was something wrong.

After Alice had gained a good amount of ground between her and the Denali's, she sat down in the deep snow and focused. Ignoring everything around her besides the fleeting images going through her brain, she tried to focus on Isabella Swan.

After a few moments of getting nowhere, something clicked.

A pale baby boy, about eight pounds, strange bright blue eyes, crying in his mothers' arms. A moment later, a smaller, paler, baby girl, about six pounds, with identical blue eyes joining them. The girl was smaller, being the weaker twin. She was so much smaller than the boy that it was almost alarming, but she screamed and cried louder, so they assumed she was okay. The girl's skin was nearly purple, a side effect of the umbilical cord wrapping around her small neck. The mother had to go into an emergency C-section. The vision skips to the twins, both young and healthy, the boy now with eyes that were a light green and the girl with chocolate brown eyes.

Alice gasped. They were the same exact eyes Bella was supposed to have.

They were maybe three years old and lived in Seattle, their birthdate being the same day as the Swan's deaths, at the exact moment the truck slammed into the passenger side of their car. The girl was still smaller and paler than the boy. Her ivory skin was a great contrast between her mahogany hair and chocolate eyes. She was very thin, nearly the opposite of her twin who was bigger and adorably chubby.

As Alice continued to watch the vision, she could already tell the resemblance between Bella and this new child.

The vision skips again. This time the girl appears again, maybe seven years old this time, taller and thin and still ivory, her hair curly and frizzy. Her twin is with her again and they are both playing outside with other children who are older than they are but still resemble the twins. Their siblings. The girl is playing and giggling and having fun until someone, her mother, called out "Bridget!" She turns around and smiles.

'So her name is Bridget' Alice confirmed.

The vision skips once more but this time, Bridget seems to be at least 17. She's tall, nearly 5'9", and still pale as ever. Light brown freckles dust the bridge of her thin, delicate nose, and lay on her high and defined, but not sharp, cheek bones. Her hair seems to have gotten curlier, to the point where it looks like long natural ringlets that stop on the small of her back. Her chocolate brown eyes are large and defined by long dark lashes that give her a doe eyed look. Her plump rose colored lips are turned up into a smile that raises her softly arched eyebrows, cheeks were splashed with a light red, confirming the fact that she was still human. She was smiling up at Edward, who was holding her hand and smiling back down at her like she was the sun and stars.

The vision begins to focus on Edward as it rewinds to their first meeting. Edward is struggling greatly about being around her. "Her blood is stronger than I thought, Edward. I'm sorry," Alice saw herself saying to Edward, who was now being viciously dragged away from a 13 year old Bridget by Emmett and Jasper. Bridget looks scared and confused and she turns and runs.

The vision stops and Alice takes a moment to compose herself and gather information.

Bella died. Edward and she were never going to meet. Alice doubted it slightly, but reincarnation happened, and now Bella's soul, or at least a part of it, resides in Bridget. Bridget is meant to replace Bella. Fate is kind after all.

A plan forms in her head. She knows, with the information gathered from her vision, what she has to do.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend begins.

Chapter 1- Bridget, 8 years old.

"Grandma, tell us the story about the monsters again, the one you heard from your old friend what's her name." Bridget begged her grandmother from her bed, her twin nodding vigorously along with her.

"Her name is Alice, and of course my little Birds," her grandmother cooed in her musical and calming tone.

The twins snuggle into their comforters and get comfortable enough to listen fully to their grandmother's story.

"Once there was a girl, a seemingly ordinary girl, who was destined to become something greater and more powerful than she could ever imagine. Her name was Bella. She was born on a rainy day, here in Washington, in a small town named Forks. When she was a baby her mother and father got a divorce and her mother took her to Phoenix. She grew up in Phoenix, until one day her mother wanted to travel with her new husband, Phil. Bella was nearly 17 by then and knew that she could no longer stay with her mother, so she moved back to Forks to live with her father. At first she hated Forks. That is, until she met a mysterious family called the Cullen's, and one boy in particular."

"Edward Cullen was extremely pale and handsome with dark auburn hair and strange gold eyes that somehow magically turned black every few weeks. She wanted to unlock the mystery that shrouded this family, but little did she know that she was stepping into great danger. The Cullen's were no normal family; the two girls, three boys, and their parents all had one awful secret. They were vampires. She was persistent. Soon she and Edward had fallen in love. Her father's best friend and his son, who was Bella's best friend, Jacob, were not happy. Jacob and other people in his tribe were Spirit Warriors who could turn into wolves whenever they got angry. Their natural enemy was the vampires. Bella dating one of them didn't thrill Jacob or his father or his tribe."

"Soon Bella was completely mixed up in the supernatural world which caused great turmoil in her life."

"Grandma? What does 'turmoil' mean?" Blake asked through a yawn.

"It means, my young one, trouble and hardships," her grandmother answered in a serious tone.

"Bella's life was never the same. She was always torn between two worlds: between her best friend and the boy she loved. It was hard and Bella was constantly put in terrible and horrifying situations that always seemed to endanger her life. The poor girl barely made it out alive. She chose her vampire and became one of them."

By the end the twins were asleep and their grandmother tucked them in once more and kissed them each on the cheek.

"Goodnight, my little ones," she whispered, and closed the bedroom door behind her.

Olivia McDaniel had indeed been in contact with Alice Cullen. Alice had contacted her, told Olivia her unbelievable story, but Olivia had always been good with weird, ever since she had fallen in love with Billy Black's father as a young girl. Alice had informed her of everything, including her plan, in hopes of planting the idea early in Bridget's head about the Cullen's. Olivia knew that her dear granddaughter was one day going to leave them, she just hoped that she would die before that happened, so she could remember that she existed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Alice

"Alexander, Elizabeth I need to talk to you two."

"Well hello Alice! It's nice to see you too. How was your trip?" Elizabeth teased in a neutral tone, the hint of sarcasm hidden, but still there.

"Come on Liz don't patronize me. This is important," my nearly frantic tone actually catching her attention.

"What is it, Alice?" Alexander asked, standing up and putting his book down. "What did you see?"

"Oh it's awful," I wailed, bringing a hand to cover my mouth.

The world around me suddenly froze and I knew that I had their full attention. Alex had frozen time around us to ensure privacy. We all loved Edward but his gift could be troublesome at times.

"It's Edward. Well it was… I have a plan but I need your help-"

"Alice, slow down you aren't making any sense, here let me see." Liz reached for my hand, and I let her.

It was always a surreal experience, similar to Aro's mind reading. Liz's memory manipulation was useful, but scary. She was very powerful. They both were.

I brought back the vision, the car, the blood, Bridget growing up, and then finally: Bridget and Edward.

We stood there, Liz and me, until Liz took a step back into Alex's arms.

"Oh," was all she could manage.

"What? What's wrong?" Alex said, holding Liz, worry lacing his deep voice.

Liz took a moment to explain and then both of them suddenly became very serious.

Normally I would've been worried about Edward, but we were in our own bubble of time, the rest of the world was frozen and we were moving. Edward couldn't hear our thoughts, which is exactly what we needed right then.

"Alright. Now that everyone is filled in, here's what needs to happen. We have to find her. Just us. Edward and the rest can't know all the details; we have to tell them only bits and pieces of the whole story. We have to tell them about Bella and how she died and how we have to find Bridget but we cannot tell them about the whole future with her. We're not even going to tell them about the way her blood is more… potent to him. We can't change what I've seen or else it will become too unpredictable. When we go talk to them, I will show Edward what he needs to know, and the rest we will deal with. I am asking you two to lie for me, to be behind me 100 percent," I informed them.

Alex and Liz nodded and time resumed and we prepared ourselves for a family meeting.

"Alice, you're sure about this right? About her?" Edward asked, unsure and incredulous. He was sitting on one of the white leather couches with his elbows on his knees, a sign of nervousness.

"Yes, I am. You've seen for yourself. This one was so clear. It has to be true! We have to find her," I assured him. He was already skeptical about the whole Bella thing but then I added Bridget, causing a whole other wave of skepticism.

I looked around, everyone in the modern family room except for Liz and Alex looked unsure and unconvinced.

"I'm sure about her, and this. You all have to trust me. I promise it will all work out," I told them as I selected a fragment of a vision to show Edward.

We were all sitting in the family room with the biggest TV, Jake included. Birdie wanted to have a movie night, which we were all too eager to agree. She had picked Captain America: The First Avenger. She was maybe 16 at the time, just growing out of her childhood looks and into a woman.

Everything was going great until Emmett started to question the plot and why Steve (spoiler alert) HAD to fly the plane into the ocean. Why couldn't done ANYTHING else? That's when the popcorn war started. You have to also question in the first place why there was so much popcorn for only two people. In an instant there was popcorn everywhere. Suddenly everyone was laughing and popcorn was layered in their hair like a Christmas tree.

Birdie turns to Edward and brandishing a wide smile, kisses him on the cheek. He freezes, shocked initially, but then returns her smile and throws some popcorn as she laughs and does the same.

As soon as stop the vision Edward stands up. He looks conflicted. He looks at me, then scans the room, and then back to me. He nods once curtly and then runs out of the room in a flash.

"What in the world did you show him?" Esme asked, her motherly concern rising to the surface.

"Evidence that everything will be okay. You all just have to listen to me. I have a plan." By then I had everyone's attention.

"Here's the plan…."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Bridget, 13 years old

Have you ever felt like you just don't belong? For me, I've been getting that feeling ever since I could remember. It's this foreboding, horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach that says 'You do not belong here. You are not wanted. Why do you even exist?'

That feeling can last for minutes or hours or even days at the most. And it sucks. I hate that feeling with a passion. And it's not like I was even adopted, I was born into this family. I have a twin brother for crying out loud. But for some reason… I just could never shake that ugly feeling.

Everyone always says that I act older than my age, that I look older than my age, that I can't possibly be 13. But I am. I even forget sometimes that I'm supposed to be a kid and have no worries in the world, but with the constant feeling that I don't belong, how can you blame me for being a bit off?

This is how it always was for me, feeling off and spacing out. No matter what I was doing or who I was with, I always ended up spacing out. It got me into a lot of trouble most of the time. But during times like these, times where I could space out freely and no one cared. I get caught up in my thoughts because I can, and because it's better than my reality.

It's not that I had a particularly bad childhood, I've been told many times that it was amazing, I just have these memory problems. I have like long term memory loss or something because I can't remember anything past when I was 5 years old. Plus not feeling like you belong in your own family really kind of mess's things up. I'm a dreamer, I'm disenchanted with the world, I'm a chronic outsider, and I'm an old soul. I was practically born middle aged and just get more middle aged each year. But back to right now.

I was in the car and we were in downtown Seattle, near the Space Needle at an old, and famous, drive in restaurant called Dick's. And laugh all you want, hell I even make jokes about it. My aunt and some of my cousins were visiting from Vegas which is the reason we came here in the first place. We didn't exactly live close. We lived about 45 minutes away, but that's without traffic.

They were all getting food, and me? I was waiting in the car, alone, staring out the open door into the dark and cold city, spacing out per usual. Getting deeply lost in my thoughts. I didn't even notice that everything around me had stopped, until I did.

Everything was still. Nothing moved. I couldn't feel the wind anymore. I couldn't feel the biting cold. The clouds were glued in place, a car frozen mid-turn. People stood around me, mid-step, mid-sentence, mid-bite. I thought I was going insane, until I saw them.

Three figures approached, everything about them shrouded in darkness besides their skin. I will never forget how they looked to me on that night. Their skin was so pale it glowed. They were all inhumanly beautiful, even more so as they got closer. Fear instantly clawed at my throat and heart and I wanted to scream.

They were beautiful, but horrifyingly so. They were moving at me at what seemed like an alarmingly fast rate, and yet it felt like it took them an eternity to get close enough to me so that I could actually see their individual faces, so that I could smell the sweet scents that flowed off of them. The scent of pine needles, freshly brewed coffee, and Calla Lilies floated in an oddly perfect harmony off of them and to me. Part of my brain wanted to go up to them and just be near them, but another part of me, a stronger more dominant part, wanted to run, far, far away.

The part though, that wanted to stay won, right up until I saw their eyes. Their eyes were an unnatural gold that screamed "NOT HUMAN". And so I did. I screamed.

I got out of the car, and tried to run.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well that was a bust." Alexander sighed as they walked back to the car, a very knocked out Bridget in his arms.

"Doesn't this count as kidnap?" Elizabeth asked skeptically.

"Soon enough it won't. Trust me. I know that Olivia told her the stories, the idea is already planted in her head. She'll be fine. The hard part now will be convincing her once she wakes up." Alice assured as they approached the silver Volvo.

"Remind me again why we took Edward's car?" Elizabeth asked, being the curious one.

"Inconspicuous. It blends in. Our cars on the other hand…" Alice answered, imagining all of their gaudy sports cars. They all climbed into the car, Alex driving, Liz in the passenger seat, and Bridget and Alice in the back, although Bridget was still knocked out.

It took one too sharp turn from Alex to wake her up. She instantly panicked.

"Bridget! Bridget please, calm down! You're fine! You're safe!" Alice tried to console, but she was still freaking out.

"Who are you people!" she shrieked.

"I'm Alice, that's Elizabeth, and that Alexander." Alice tried to explain over the young girls sobs.

"How do you know my name?!"

"I know your grandmothers name too, Olivia? She used to tell you stories, stories about us. About Edward."

Her sobs stopped, her breathing stopped, she looked conflicted and horrified.

"Edward? What are you talking about?"

"Your grandma was a good friend of mine. I told her our story, in hopes of her telling them to you."

"They were stories!"

"No, Bridget, they weren't," It wasn't Alice this time who spoke, this time it was Alex in his cool, collected tone, "the stories were true. Except one large detail. When Bella was a baby, she died, and now we have proof to believe that you are her reincarnation."

"That's impossible. They were just stories, they can't be true."

"They are, Bridget, it's all true, except they feature you now." Alice assured, her voice kind and urgent.

"You're telling me that I'm not me anymore? That I'm Bella? I'm a cheap replacement?"

"You're nobody's replacement. You're the original."

"This is some sick joke right? Or maybe you guys are stalkers and you guys just knew about the stories and are now taking me to murder me in some warehouse right?"

"You've been watching too much TV." Elizabeth sounded exasperated.

"It's the truth." Alexander this time

"Bite me."

"You really wouldn't want that." Still Alexander.

"Why should I believe you? You literally just kidnapped me."

"Because I'm here to help my brother." Alice's tone was as close to icy as she could manage.

"Your brother, Edward flipping Cullen." Bridget scoffed.

"Yes. Now please stop being such a stubborn little human and listen to me, please."

Bridget still didn't trust them, honestly she was horribly scared, but she decided to listen until she had the chance to escape.

As Alice explained the whole ordeal in full and great detail, Bridget began to slowly, but surely, begin to trust them. She began to believe them, even though it was sort of crazy to do so. As a young girl she always wished for the story to be true, and now it was, but she was scared. She was slightly scared of these creatures. She wasn't assured that they wouldn't hurt her. They were vampires for heaven's sake!

"…So, Edward's real?" She asked timidly after a moment or two of silence in which she processed the lengthy tale.

"Yes. And he's waiting for you."

"That's slightly creepy."

"That's not what I meant-"but Alice was cut off by Alexander laughing.

"You're a cheeky little thing aren't you?" He chuckled. Bridget managed a small smile.

"So you're okay?" Elizabeth asked, "With all of this? Will you come with us?"

"I suppose, I mean, I've never really felt like I belonged with my family, and I suppose this is the explanation to that? And I would be kind of crazy to pass up one of my dreams, right?" Bridget wondered.

"Here's the hard part, your family is going to need to forget you now." Elizabeth explained, nearly reluctantly, "It's not safe for them."

"Forget about me?" She was very confused.

"Yes, forget about you. Just as Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds and Jasper can influence emotions, I can manipulate, erase, create, change, memories. Alexander can manipulate time, if you hadn't already noticed.

"So that's how you did that whole time freeze thing." Bridget noted.

"Yes, but now, we're going to need your permission to make your family forget about you. It's the easiest way. The freshest break, and they will be safe from the Volturi" Alexander informed. Bridget remembered the stories her grandmother told about the Volturi and shivered.

"My permission?" She asked, if they had all this power, why ask?

"We aren't going to do anything without your consent Bridget, it's all up to you." Alice tentatively told her.

Her features contorted, twisted and conflicted.

"I'll protect them." She stated, making up her mind. She had a chance to be something bigger, to have something more, and although that seemed selfish of her, she wanted it to be true more than anything. She wanted to feel like she belonged.

They drove to her house, where her family was all in their beds, asleep.

"Why are they all passed out? Shouldn't they be freaking out that I'm missing?" Bridget asked as they stood in her living room.

"I turned back time so that this would be easier for you." Alex explained, his cool tone hushed.

Bridget nodded, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Involuntary tears slipped from the corners of her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I'm sure we can do this some other time or you can stay." Elizabeth soothed, but kept her distance.

"No, it's alright. Just- just let me have a moment to say goodbye."

They all nodded and she made her way through her home. She walked into her parent's room, where they were both sleeping peacefully.

She gave each of them a soft kiss on the cheek and softly whispered goodbye, and how much she loved them. She thanked them for doing their best, and then moved on. Next she said goodbye to her sisters, and then her brothers. Each time holding back sobs. It was excruciating, and at one point she almost decided to stay with them, but she knew she had to, she was needed for so much more, she wanted so much more.

She saved her twin for last, knowing that it would be the hardest to say goodbye to him. They were close, and she knew she would miss him the most. When she walked into their shared room, she nearly broke down into sobs. He was laying in his bed, soundly asleep and snoring like he usually did.

She walked to the side of his bed and took his hand, "Bye Blake, I love you. Forgive me for leaving you. I- I just can't be here anymore. I'm sorry." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek like she had done for everyone, and let go of his hand. Before she left the room, she took one last glance, and then walked away.

"Alright, I'm fine." She told them as she went back to join them in the living room. She seemed steely, detached. Elizabeth worried slightly, but nodded.

Elizabeth's eyes began to glow slightly, and Bridget and Alex and Alice stood by as Bridget's family completely forgot about her. As she disappeared from their lives. Elizabeth looked vacant, her eyes moving back and forth almost violently. If Bridget hadn't known better, she would've thought that she was having a seizure or was possessed.

The sharpness in Elizabeth's eyes returned and she nodded once, to confirm that it was done, and they all went back to the car.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alice asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, or I will be. Don't worry. Right now, I'm just very tired."

"Okay, then we'll stop and get a hotel room so you can rest," Alexander agreed, "and then tomorrow, we'll head to the house. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Bridget nodded.

It felt like a dream, like if Bridget allowed herself to fall asleep, she would wake up back in her bed on Sunday and have to get up to go to church. It was surreal, all of it, and she had been trying to convince herself for almost a year now that her life was insignificant so why not just not care about anything or anyone, and that mindset helped her accept that maybe this was happening. Maybe she was being taken to go live in a world she had believed was fictional. Courteous detachment was her tool and she was using it fully.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Lets_Go_On_An_Adventure. I'll keep this brief, thank you for reading, commenting, following and favoriting! It means a lot to me since this is a story near and dear to my heart. I know its a really weird time to post a twilight fanfiction seeing as the series is finished, but this is something I've been working on for years and I've recently decided to really invest time in it. I wont be updating my chapters regularly, like the once a week thing, i find that boring and i will probably post a chapter a day or two depending on how the two connect ideas. So thank you! Enjoy.

Chapter 5

"She's not in the best mental health Carlisle." Alice spoke softly over the phone as Bridget was asleep in the bedroom of their hotel.

"What do you mean Alice?" Carlisle replied, instantly in doctor mode.

"She's taking it too well. I've been watching her for weeks now, and she's different from the others. She acts differently than them. It's almost like-"

"I'll assess her when you arrive, which will be soon I assume?" His tone was steely, forced. Someone was probably listening in.

"Yes, by mid-afternoon. We're letting her rest for the night, and then we will head out in the morning. "

"Don't forget to feed her." Carlisle nearly sounded amused.

"We won't. See you soon." Alice clicked the phone off.

"This part isn't going to be easy, is it?" Elizabeth asked, joining Alice on the couch.

"No, it won't. But I'm worried about her. She seems….it was too easy."

"We need to be there for her, and although this is a strange predicament we have placed her in, we must. For Edward, and for our futures."

"I know that if we didn't get her, then the Volturi would've come for us sooner, it's just, it all seems so rushed."

"Don't worry Alice, all will be well." Alexander soothed, walking in the door with two grocery bags, snacks for the drive home for Bridget.

Alice nodded, going through the events that would conspire tomorrow.

The car ride back to Forks seemed to solidify things for Bridget. She suddenly became more aware of what was happening. She became nervous. Edward was like her Peter Pan, her childhood crush that had never gone away. It was a little intimidating knowing he was real. That she was supposed to be Bella.

And speaking of Bella, who did that make her? Was she really the girl from the stories? Or was she just Bridget? It confused her thoroughly and frustrated her. She didn't want to be something she wasn't.

She came to terms with everything, she accepted her life now. As crazy as it was, she was always good at adapting. It made sense in a way. She had never felt like she belonged with her family, and now she knew why. She wasn't meant to spend her life with them, living an ordinary and boring life, she was meant to be with the Cullen's.

"Are you ready?" Alice could hardly hide her excitement. Bridget felt like she was going to puke.

"Mhmm." She hummed, distrusting of her voice.

Alice nodded and her car door opened.

Alice was ahead of her, Alex to her right and Liz to her left. They walked in together. Everyone, Bridget was sure, could hear her erratic heart pounding against her ribs.

They were all gathered in the living room, waiting for her. She didn't see everyone at first, but she took glances from around Alice. They were all as her Grandmother had explained, pale, gorgeous, and different. They were all there, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper… and Edward.

Carlisle moved forward, to get a better look at the young girl. His movements caused a draft, which moved her scent. Alice flashed to Edward, holding him back. Jasper and Emmett soon moved to help their sister. Then there was chaos.

They all moved so quickly that Bridget had no clue what was going on. All she could see was Edward being viciously ripped from the room as Alice called out, ""Her blood is stronger than I thought, Edward. I'm sorry,"

Bridget took this moment to run. She turned and ran as fast as she could up the stairs and into the first room she saw. She vaguely remembered entering a room with a large ornate cross above it.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Bridget, 13 years old.

I slammed the door behind me, and although I knew if they wanted to, they could break down the door with no problem, it made me feel safer. The room was a study with large floor to ceiling bookshelves. A grand mahogany executive desk sat in the center of the room. Directly behind the desk was floor to ceiling windows that gave a view of the woods. There was medical supplies scattered across the room. Various ancient paintings and artifacts were hung up on the walls that weren't covered by the enormous bookshelves.

I found a rather cluttered corner and I hid. As I curled up into a ball, I put my head in between my knees. The world was spinning. I confused, but mostly I was hurt.

Edward's reaction to being near me was the ultimate form of rejection. He tried to attack me. I was nothing more than prey to him right now. I would never be anything more to him than someone that he constantly wants to kill.

Tears flowed down my cheeks as I felt myself actually feel something. I could feel my courteous detachment start to slip and shatter, allowing all the emotions I had been trying to suppress come to the surface. I was overwhelmed, so I started bawling.

"Bridget?" Carlisle asked very tentatively. I kept crying.

"Bridget, I'm sorry. If you want to talk, I'll be here." He added on, sitting behind his desk and grabbing a thick volume from one of his shelves.

And he was. For the next few weeks, he was there. I stayed in his office, sitting on the floor, either curled up into a ball or laying on my back staring at the ceiling. It was the only place I felt safe, the only place I wanted to be. He would have various members of the house bring in food and water for me. He would stand outside the bathroom door whenever he convinced me to shower or whenever I had to use the restroom. He would even read to me sometimes and bring in the YA best sellers to keep me in the loop about what was all the craze. He became the person I trusted the most. After about a week or two of him slowly gaining my trust, I finally talked to him.

I spoke to him about everything. I told him about my family and how much I missed them, especially my twin. I told him how I had a sketchy memory, what allergies and medical conditions I had, like asthma from being born premature and anemia that I got from my mom, how I moved schools frequently, how bad I was at math, how I always felt out of place, and finally, how I had decided to detach myself from the world and how much it hurt when it all crumbled.

He listened attentively to every word I had to say, and I had a feeling everyone else could hear me too.

After every time we talked, he would make small changes to how he acted. Suddenly he made sure he had inhalers around the house. Then he would tell me stories about finding happiness and love within yourself. Then he started to try to teach me like I was in school. Finally, after I told him about my detachment, he got rather serious.

"It's okay to feel emotions Bridget. Everything you feel is a justified emotion that you don't need to explain to anyone. You can feel however you like, we will still be here to support you. I will always be here to support you and take care of you. You can always talk to me, I will never judge you or try to make you fit into my standards."

To stifle my tears, I hugged him for the first time.


	8. Chapter 7

"Come on Birdie, time for you to eat." He grabbed my hand and led a very red faced me to the kitchen.

I sat down at the island so that I could watch Edward cook. It wasn't always Edward who woke me up and cooked. Sometimes Alice would or Alex or Esme or Liz, really anyone. They switched it up, I guess.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Edward as I watched him chop up a white onion with insane precision.

His lips turned up slight at the corners.

"They're out," was all he said as he moved to chop up some mushrooms.

"All of them?" I questioned, turning my head to the side in confusion.

"Yup." Now he was sautéing the onions and the mushrooms and some freshly chopped garlic all together in a pan.

'Hehe, garlic.' I giggled to myself. So many stereotypes, so little time.

"Oh come on, Eddie boy, you're killing me here! You know the saying, curiosity killed the-" I said as I feigned a heart attack, collapsing and falling out of the barstool and everything. I was feeling playful today.

I heard the wooden spoon Edward was using stop making scraping noises as he stopped sautéing to decide whether or not I actually hurt myself. I heard the spoon start scraping again. Apparently I didn't.

"Cat, not Bird. And besides you know I don't like that nickname right? It's so… for the lack of a better word, yuck."

"Deal with it!" I called, still laying on the floor.

"We're gone for an hour, maybe less, and you've killed our dear Bluebird." Carlisle's smooth and fatherly voice spoke from above me. I started laughing but other than that stayed in character.

"I'm afraid it was unavoidable. She was being a little hummingbird, buzzing around me a mile a minute. I decided it would be best for us all if I made her stay still for a while… well, maybe forever," Edward said, mocking a serious tone.

"Ah, I see. Well, I suppose there isn't much more to do but put the little bird back into her environment," Carlisle teased, continuing the antics.

I opened one eye, worried. Suddenly I was up in the air and in Carlisle's arms.

"Wait! No stop! I'm alive! IT'S ALIIIVVEE! ALICEE!" I shrieked as soon as I felt myself moving.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Alice asked blocking Carlisle's way by standing in the door.

"Alice! Help!" I cried while laughing my head off.

"Nothing, I'm just letting this poor little bird back outside," Carlisle said coolly, smiling brightly.

"Oh! What a shame. I'm afraid I cannot let you do that."

"And why not?" Carlisle challenged while I tried to struggle uselessly against his hold on me.

"Because even little birds need to eat," Esme said from behind us.

"Right. Come on Birdie, breakfast time," Edward supported.

"Hey! No fair, Edward! You're the one who started this!" I blamed.

"And I am ending it, come on. Eat."

"Fine," I surrendered as Carlisle let me down. I walked over to the island and sat in front of my feast. They always make more food than I need or want. Always. In front of me sat a massive omelet, a tall glass of orange juice, two slices of toast, and a small bowl of honeydew, grapes, cantaloupe, and strawberries.

I had just finished half of my omelet and eaten all the grapes when I was interrupted.

"Hey, little Bird!" Jake greeted in his usual cheery was as he stole a strawberry from my bowl of fruit.

I feigned a gasp, "Oh my goodness, Jacob Black, awake before noon? Unheard of!"

"Ha ha, hilarious. I would still be asleep though if someone hadn't called and asked if I could watch you for the day," Jake elaborated while glaring at Edward.

"Oh, what, now you're trying to get rid of me?" I accused Edward playfully.

He chucked, "Only for a little bit." And he kissed me on the head again. I noticed Jake in the corner of my eye flinch.

"Alrighty then, Bridge. Go get dressed in warm clothes. I've got the whole day planned," Jake said excitedly.

"Awesome! Field trip!" I joked and jumped out of my chair and headed back to my room to change.

When I walked in I noticed Alice had already laid out an outfit for me on my bed. I liked having someone in my family who can see the future. It was very useful for attire purposes.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Bridget

"So, Jake. What are we up to?" I asked as we exited the warm house only to be attacked by the bitter cold.

"I was thinking that maybe we could just go hang out at First Beach for a while, you know. Skip some stones, watch the waves, gather driftwood and make a really awesome fire, the usual."

"Sounds good…but why the whole kicking me out thing?" I asked as we walked towards his motorcycle.

"Oops, I'm sorry that's the wrong question," Jake teased as he tossed me a helmet.

"Oh, come on Jake, be a pal!"

"Are you hungry? Wait, no. You aren't," Jake quickly corrected himself.

"What? Now you're speaking for me?" I accused as I got onto the motorcycle and wrapped my arms around his stomach. He started the machine and roared the engine, smiling.

"I have a specific set of directions thanks to the little pixie," he yelled over the engine.

I groaned loudly and, locking my fingers together, I leaned back to stare at the sky above me that was zooming by. The wind bit at my face and I was glad my hair was in the helmet or else it would've been everywhere. When I leaned back into a normal upright position I was also glad that Jake was wearing a helmet or else I think his hair would've gone straight in my face. It was just that long.

We got to First Beach a little while later and we did everything Jake said we were going to. We made a little driftwood fire that caused the flames to turn green and blue from the salt, walked around for a bit, skipped some stones, and talked around the fire and looked out at the freezing ocean. It was a lot of fun. I loved spending time with Jake. He was my best friend and it was nice to have someone normal around to keep me sane and warm. It always felt like I had known him for my whole life, but then, sometimes, it felt like I just met him. It was an odd sensation.

"Alright little bird, it's time for us to head back or the pixie will have my head," Jake joked after we had been sitting by the campfire for a while.

"Don't be silly, I could totally protect you from Alice!" I laughed as I elbowed him in the ribs. We poured some wet sand on the fire and headed back to the motorcycle.

"The day I let you protect me from vampires is the day I stop valuing my life." Jake looked me dead in the eye.

"You're lack of trust in me is appalling," I stated coolly.

"Okay, it's official: I need to take you out more often so you can be around normal people. You're starting to talk like them now." An exasperated Jake sighed as he handed me my helmet.

"Oh and using descriptive words is a bad thing now? I'm expanding my vocabulary," I countered as I got on the motorcycle.

"It is when you're learning those words from leeches. You should be in school, with kids your own age. Not hanging around a bunch of old bloodsuckers. It isn't healthy Birdie." He suddenly became serious before the motorcycle roared to life, drowning out any chance I had to respond.

I looked at the trees whirring by as I thought about what Jake just said. I did miss people, people that I didn't even know I missed. I've been with the Cullen's my whole life though, haven't I? If I have, then what's with these dreams? The pain of missing people I thought I didn't know? I thought I was happy. I hate when Jake does this, makes me doubt everything. I loved Jake a lot but when he plants seeds of doubt in my head, then I can't stand him.

We arrived faster than I thought we would. We were probably running late. Alice and Alex and Edward hated when we were late. Edward always got really protective when I am around Jake or whenever he takes me on what he likes to call 'retreats'. I don't know why, though. He can just read Jake's mind if he's worried that we're trying to sneak away to go, like, make out or something stupid like that.

"Right on time!" Alice cheered as we pulled up.

"Yeah, yeah, Pixie. Come on. Let's get this show on the road," Jake unenthusiastically groaned.

"Don't ruin the mood, Jacob," Jasper said in his southern drawl, appearing next to Alice instantly.

"Hey Jazz," I greeted cheerfully. He smiled slightly and nodded at me. I got used to his distant ways long ago. This was a usual greeting for him.

"Alright, come on, it's time!" Alice said in her usual chipper tone. Suddenly my helmet was off and I was being pulled by very excited Alice.

"Okay, seriously Alice, what's going on?" I needed answers. Everyone was acting so weird and it was starting to bug me.

"You're so impatient!" Alice chided. I sighed. My question wasn't going to be answered.

By then we had made it up the two flights of stairs that led from the front door to the living room. I gasped too loudly for my liking as I looked around.

Everything was completely covered in white. White candles covered nearly every surface, white streamers and snowflakes made out of crystal hung from the ceiling elegantly and in all different lengths, mimicking snow in a beautiful way. There was a table full of presents comically wrapped in Christmas paper wrapping. They had even gotten one of those plastic Christmas trees that are painted white and decorated it with sparking ornaments and white lights. A cake that was at least three layers high sat on a table next to the presents and was decorated with little light blue snowflakes and white fondant roses.

"Early Christmas?" I asked cheekily.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered, including Jake.

On the outside, I was smiling widely, the picture of happiness and wonder while staring at all the beautiful decorations .But on the inside, I was confused. It was September 10th…. My birthday wasn't until the 13th? Wasn't it? Why did everyone seem so convinced it was today? Did they all forget? But Vampires don't forget anything and Jake wouldn't have forgotten. I've known him since I was born. Something felt horribly wrong.

I shoved those thoughts away so that I could focus on being happy and excited. Winter was my favorite season, so they made me my own winter in September. Edward was the first one to come up to me.

"Happy birthday," he said happily into my hair as he hugged me. I hugged back instantly. I hated being away from him just as much as he hated being away from me.

"Thank you," I murmured, still holding onto him. He pulled away, smiling down at me, ruffling up my already messed up hair. I laughed.

The rest of the evening was filled with celebrating, presents, cake, and laughter. I had to forcefully stop myself from getting caught up in my thoughts and spacing out. Whenever I did that everyone thought that I was like depressed or something and they all freak out. I don't know, maybe I was. I spaced out like it was my profession.

After I had practically eaten my weight in cake and food and watched a few movies with everyone, I decided it was time for bed. Jake had left an hour or two ago to go home and take care of Billy. I went to my room, showered, got into my pajamas and crawled into bed. Edward joined me a minute or so later.

"Did you have a good birthday?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Of course! It was great." I was only half lying. I didn't really ever need to lie, but I was good at it. Everyone always believed my lies. But I guess tonight I wasn't as good as I thought.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he sat by the rocking chair next to my bed, his eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Too much fun," I lied again, smiling weakly in order to look tired.

"You know, I have lived on this planet for a while, I've been around humans for a very long time and if I've learned one thing, I've learned that 'I'm just tired' doesn't usually mean 'I'm just tired'. Seriously, Bridget, what's wrong? I would read your thoughts if I could, but I can't, so I need you to be honest with me. All we want is for you to be happy. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Can you just, just stay, please?" I asked, breaking character and letting my doubt and confusing seep through.

"Of course." He complied easily. He moved so that he was sitting on the other side of my bed, further from me than I wanted. I wiggled over and hugged his torso. He froze for a minute, but then relaxed and smoothed my hair. He began humming my lullaby that he wrote for me when I was little in his smooth melodious voice and within moments I was asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Bridget

I was laying in my bed, my pink, red, green and light purple striped comforter wrapped around me like a cocoon.

"Bridget, come on honey, time to wake up." A soft motherly voice coaxed me out of my sleep.

I opened my eyes and I saw her standing over me, shaking me lightly. Her chocolate brown eyes met mine which matched hers perfectly. Her dark red hair was pulled into a ponytail that showed off her high and defined cheek bones. Her skin was tanner than mine, telling tales of long summers working and playing and living in warm places. Her plump lips were stained red and turned into a sweet smile, a mother's smile. Her dark lashes, made even darker with mascara, lined her eyes and made them pop. She was lean, but you could tell she was strong. I recognized her immediately: she was my mom.

"Oh good, you're awake. Can you wake up your twin for me? I have to go get your sisters up."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. Why did it feel so weird to see my mom? Why was I surprised to hear about my twin brother and my siblings? She left the room, my room, and I looked around. At first all I saw was white and yellow. The walls were a soft yellow with a bumpy texture. The bed I was laying in was white with my warmly colored, striped comforter. In front of me sat a large white desk with a laptop sitting on it. Above it was a bookshelf filled with books and knick knacks that connected to the desk. Next to that, on its left, sat a large white dresser that had photos sitting on top of it. In front of that was another bed, identical to mine, except with a green and blue and white striped comforter. In between the two beds was a plastic toy box and a red and yellow bench holding a lamp and alarm clock. A small circular red carpet sat on the hardwood floor next to the other bed, a circular pink carpet next to mine.

There were two doors that were on the right of the desk. One led to a bathroom and another led to the hallway. A set of double doors that were next to the door that went to the hallway led to a walk in closet that held mine and my twin's clothes. I looked out of the window above the bed with the blue and green stripes and saw trees. On the walls next to the windows sat more pictures. An acoustic guitar hung next to my bed. I looked out of the window above my bed and saw a large grassy backyard that seemed to stretch on forever. There was also a cliff that led down to an area, containing a creek and blackberry bushes, along more trees, ferns and other plants.

After I finished the basic scan of the room, I looked back to the bed that was identical to mine, the boyish bed. There was a figure lying there, asleep. I could see his mahogany hair sticking up in all directions against his light green pillow. His back was toward me so all I could see was his hair, the same colored hair I had. 'He must be my twin,' I thought uncharacteristically. Of course he was my twin. Who else would he be? I got out from under my comforter and my feet hit the cold glossy hardwood floor. Something felt odd about this action, like I wasn't used to hardwood, like I was supposed to have carpet. Shaking the feeling away I stood up and walked towards my brother.

"Hey. Hey, wake up," I said, shaking the lump under the blanket. The lump groaned and rolled over to face me. His features were strikingly similar to mine, although, as my memories told me, we were fraternal twins. Everything was similar to me, except his eyes were a blue and green mixture and his skin was tanner than mine. He had more freckles than I did as well. They suited him. His red lips turned down into a frown when the reality hit in that he had to get out of bed and actually do something.

"What do you want, Bridge?" he asked in a sleepy tone, rubbing his eyes.

"Mom says it's time to get up," I informed him. He groaned and rolled back over so he faced his wall.

"No, Blake, get up. No sleeping in." The words floated from my mouth before I registered what I had said. Right. Of course his name was Blake. I visibly shook my head to clear it. What was wrong with me today?

"Alright, alright, I'm up," he groaned and made a scene of sitting up and stretching. I nodded and turned around. I wasn't exactly sure what to do but I still walked out into the hallway anyways. To my right was a hallway that led straight to the kitchen, dining room and the back door and passed the walk in pantry and the laundry closet. Directly in front of me was a hallway that led to the front door, my parent's room, and the living room.

The living room was connected to the dining room and the kitchen so either hallway would've taken me where I wanted to go. I chose the hallway to my right so I could go straight to the kitchen. There were pancakes, fried eggs, and bacon sitting on the counter and a bowl of chopped melons on the table.

'Dad must've stayed home today,' I thought as I saw the feast. I walked a bit further and saw that my two eldest brothers were sitting at the table, already eating. Soon, my two sisters joined them, coming from downstairs. I grabbed a pancake and some bacon and 2 eggs, a voice in the back of my head telling me that if I didn't grab some food right then, I wouldn't get any.

Soon Blake joined us and then my parents. Finally, we were all sitting and eating breakfast together.

I looked around as I picked at my food and as a I scanned the faces of those around me a voice in the back of my head gave them names along with anything else I needed.

Sitting straight in front of me was Maya, my eldest sister, who was 17-going-on-18. She had black straight hair and tan skin with smaller lips and a rounder, but angular face with the same eyes as me.

On her right was my second eldest sister, Melissa, who was 16. She had my mother's red hair, but with more of a mahogany twist on it, and my dad's blue eyes. Her face was thin and angular with perfect bow lips and dimples.

On Maya's left was my eldest brother, Nathan, 22 and visiting from college where he was working on his Masters in Engineering. He looked more like my mom and had black straight thick hair that was kept spiked. He was as tan as Maya and had a strong chin and had very manly, clean features.

Next to him at one of the heads of the table was my mom who was very tan, had plump red lips, a very angular face with high cheek bones and the same brown eyes as me, and shoulder length red hair with side swept bangs. On the opposite head of her was my dad who had gray hair that was slightly poufy and a gray and black mustache, he had a sort of boyish charm to his features.

In front of Nathan and to my right was Steven who was 21 and visiting from his college too where he was majoring in the arts. Mostly graphic design. He was more artistic looking with long dark brown wavy hair that reached his shoulders. He was also tan, me and Blake and Melissa being the pale ones. He had strong, wide manly features and mine and our mom's plump lips. Next to me on my left was Blake.

It was a nice breakfast full of idle chatter.

"So Bridget, Blake, are you two excited for your birthday?" Our mom asked while we were still eating,

"Our birthday?" I asked, my memory failing me.

"Yes, your birthday, on the 13th?" she reminded me, looking at me with slight concern.

Suddenly visions of a room decorated for Christmas during September flashed in front of me. A large, too large, white cake with light blue snowflakes and white fondant roses. Next the table of comically wrapped presents, their wrapping peeling off by themselves, melting red and pooling on the floor. Faces, inhumanly beautiful faces. Edward.

Three dark figures approaching. Time, frozen.

"Come with us….." The voices beseeched. "The stories your grandmother told you are true. Come with us. You are Bella…"

Me, standing outside of my house, dark and cold. My family; my brothers and sisters and parents, even my own twin, forgetting me. Me, becoming inexistent.

Edward, his eyes dark and hungry. The others, pulling him away from me.

The study. My too large room. Edward's locked door. Dark rainy days. Going shopping with Alice and Elizabeth and running into my family. Bumping into Blake and the empty look he gave me. Breaking down. My terribly lonely room. My locked door. Alone.

I stood up, knocking plates and cups over in my haste.

"I don't understand!" I screamed, clutching at my hair, my head pounding, throbbing, painful. "What is going on?!"

"We're you're family. We loved you. You left us," they said, horrifyingly in unison. All of them.

"No. I- I've always been with the Cullen's. The Cullen's raised me!"

"The Cullen's have lied to you. You left us. Admit it. You abandoned your family. You don't belong there. You belonged with us and you left. You left us to die."

Suddenly I was awoken by a loud noise and I sat up, panicked. It took cold hands wrapping around me and a calm but urgent voice trying to soothe me for me to realize that it was me. I was screaming.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Bridget

"Bridget! Bridget! Calm down, it was just a dream!"

I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop. Something was wrong. His arms were still around me, trying to soothe me, but it felt wrong.

"The Cullen's have lied to you…." Their awful unison voices echoed in my ears.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" I screamed and tried to fight my way out of the icy grip which earned me some bruises.

"Bridget-"He sounded hurt, confused.

"Let. Me. Go." I summoned all the harshness I had in order to spit those words out as viciously as I did. He complied.

I ran to my closet and grabbed a jacket and some shoes, quickly putting them on. Only one thing ran through my mind: get out of here. A violent and sudden urge to put space between me and these things surged through me like adrenaline. Cries and screams clawed at my throat but I kept my mouth shut as I desperately and clumsily made my way out of the house.

As soon as I opened my door, they were all standing there, trying to see what's wrong with their precious human.

I shoved through them and luckily for me, they all let me pass.

I hurried to the garage, glad that Jake had taught me how to ride a motorcycle. Grabbing the keys from one of the drawers I opened the garage and jumped on the bike I made Alex buy me.

Eyes full of tears, I started the engine with a roar, forgetting the helmet all together. As soon as the garage was open enough for me to escape, I roared away.

"Edward, what happened?" Carlisle asked as soon as we all heard the motorcycle speed away.

"Should we go after her?" Rosalie voiced, sounding honestly concerned.

"I don't understand," Esme's heartbroken voice spoke.

"Alice," Elizabeth said in a steely tone, accusingly asking her a million things in one word. I suddenly appeared in the hallway, directly in front of Alice. She looked completely at ease, like Bridget didn't just run off in the middle of the night on a motorcycle without a helmet while she was hysterical.

"Alice, what is going on?" My icy tone sliced the air like a freshly sharpened razor blade.

"I knew it was all a matter of time. She needed to remember, and now she does. She needed a push, I didn't realize that the push would be that…lethal, but it worked. Give her a moment to calm down. She's fine, really." I was suddenly infuriated. I loathed it when she talked like this, rushed and confusing, like we should already know what she's saying.

"Alice, you need to explain," Jasper calmly told her before I could.

"Here's the thing: I knew pretty much all along that the whole 'taking away her memories of her family and her life before us' thing wouldn't work, so, I knew something had to be done. I lied, her birthday, the day Bella died, is the 13th, not the 10th. If I hadn't lied and made it so she remembers, there would've been very large, undesirable consequences. This needed to happen in order for everything to work out. She will go, blow off some steam. We will go get her, bring her back, explain everything, and then everything will be alright."

"You've been lying to us?" Carlisle asked, a hint of betrayal in his voice.

"Only because I needed to. Everything will be alright, trust me. Since Bella died all of my visions have been focused on Bridget. I want what's best for her and the path I am leading us too is what will keep her the happiest and the safest. Did you really want her to be oblivious and hurting for the rest of her life? If we hadn't made her forget everything, then she wouldn't have been happy!"

"Edward, you remember how miserable she was in the beginning. Alone and sad. Do you remember her breakdown when we took her shopping and we ran into her family? How upset she got? None of us were able to help her and you, especially, couldn't be around her. We can't just take away her memories, what makes her who she is, because it's what's easiest. She may have gotten to know all of us much quicker than she would've, but it couldn't last. This was the only way. I know it seems hard right now but I need you all to trust me." She proved her point.

Bridget was very unhappy in the beginning and that was mostly my fault. Guilt washed over me and I knew that distrust and anger wasn't going to get us anywhere.

"What do we need to do now Alice?" I spoke for the family, understanding the unspoken consensus.

"We are going to give her some time, and then we have to explain. Alex, could you call Jake for me. He will be useful now.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Bridget

The cold air whipped at my hair and stung my eyes. I wiped the tears that formed to clear my vision. It was so dark, and the headlights seemed to do nothing as I zoomed on by. I knew that there was no way that I was even close to the speed limit. I kept speeding down the deserted road, gaining speed.

I don't know how long I was going along until I decided to turn off to the side. It was still pitch black. I could scarcely see the moon through the dark trees. The trees. I was surrounded by trees. The need to get away still consumed me and I abandoned the bike and walked into the woods. The cold was seeping into my bones, I knew it was, I just couldn't feel it.

I headed straight into the darkness. The further I got the more isolated I got, which eased the fear that held me.

"You left us. Admit it. You abandoned your family."

"You left us. Admit it. You abandoned your family."

"You left us. Admit it. You abandoned your family."

"YOU LEFT US. ADMIT IT. YOU ABANDONED YOUR FAMILY!"

"STOP IT!" I screamed, clutching my hair once again and dropping to the cold, wet, forest floor. The horrifying unity of voices screamed and cried in my head, ranging from shouts of anger and hatred to screams of pain and anguish.

I collapsed and curled up into a ball as memories and voices plagued me. I laid there, shaking and crying and trying to make sense of the nonsense that throbbed through my consciousness.

Laying there, cold, plagued, and alone, it finally made sense. Who I am, and who I once was.

I was once, Bridget Amelia Sinclair McDaniel. I had a twin brother, two older sisters, two older brothers, and a mother and a father.

Now, now I am dead to them. They do not remember me, but I remember them.

I remember my whole, adorably mundane life and my adorably mundane family.

I remember the weeks, after I left them. Alone, horribly alone, stuck with people who were not human. I chose them and I was going to stick with them, even if it meant being alone. Well, at least until they could be around me. Until he could be around me.

"Carlisle, come on, just change me. It will make it so much easier for everyone." My memory showed me talking to Carlisle, the only one who I wanted to be around. I would sit in his office, him doing something to kill the hours, and me doing whatever I wanted.

"I'm afraid, my dear bird, that is not a possibility right now. It is hard, but we will get through it, I promise. Everything will be alright soon enough. Now, what is the square root of 850?" Carlisle always knew exactly what to say. He was my only ally, my friend. He was my replacement father figure.

Looking back, I wondered why I would allow myself to be put through such misery, but as my memories returned, I realized why. I never belonged with them, my family, my siblings, and my twin. I never belonged with them. I was too smart, too aware, and too strange for them. But here, when I was with them, with him, I felt like I belonged. Even if I was stuck, alone in my room, I knew that they wanted me there. I was one of them or soon would be. I belonged, and the feeling of belonging, the need to belong somewhere was a strong and desperate thing. It's what keeps people warm on cold nights.

I knew that this was a once and a lifetime opportunity, to be a part of the supernatural word and be with people who will love me and who I loved already. I was even wanted by people I never knew existed. Alexander and Elizabeth were strange creatures. I had yearned for the fictional things I loved to be real and now, one of them was. I would be an idiot to turn it down. I was the chosen one in this story and I had to accept that. I suppose I didn't accept that well enough in the beginning, which is why they took my memories from me.

All of the Cullen's loved me and wanted me to be safe. Even Alexander and Elizabeth who needed to drink human blood to be able to use their powers efficiently. They fought against their thirst even more than the others. Elizabeth had promised not to tamper with my memories anymore before she had taken them away, just so I knew, but then I forgot. She hated taking memories away, but it was necessary. She was the reason Alice had no memory of her human life.

Elizabeth had changed Alice herself to protect her from James and also in grief that their younger sister Cynthia had died during childbirth. Elizabeth then erased Alice's memories while she was becoming a vampire, because she felt guilty for allowing their mother and father to lock her up. And for not believing in her premonitions when she was human. Later, years after Alice was changed, Elizabeth asked her if she wanted her memories back, but she said no. She was content with her life now and always wanted to look forward. Never back. Alice and Elizabeth then lived on together, finding Jasper and the Cullen's and living on happily.

Alexander was another thing altogether. Alexander was a cousin of Aro himself. He was changed by a member of the Volturi at Aro's command, something in Aro believing that Alexander would be of great use. After years of living with Aro and the Volturi, he came across Carlisle. Him and Carlisle became fast friends and planned to leave together. They both hated the tyranny that surrounding the Volturi, both wanted something else for their lives. He and Carlisle confronted Aro together, and with great reluctance, Aro let them both go. He knew the power Alexander had and he didn't want them to leave, causing somewhat of a grudge between the two. Carlisle was able to drink animal blood as a substitute, but Alexander could not. The weaker blood muted his powers and limited his capabilities so he knew that as much as he wanted to, he could never truly follow Carlisle. When Carlisle became a doctor he supplied Alexander with blood whenever he could, but the fact that Alexander could not let his power be lessened caused some distrust and discomfort for Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and sometimes even Carlisle.

When Jasper, Alice and Elizabeth joined them and they all got to know each other, Alexander told Alice and Elizabeth of the power that can be gained from drinking human blood. Elizabeth tried to follow the family's example, but she, too, fell to the need to have more power. On the other hand, Alice, completely blended with the family, limited her visions to only ones that showed the future based on decisions. She was tempted to become like her sister and her mate, but knew that she had to be stronger than them, for Jasper.

Now I knew that I needed to be strong. I needed to be strong for Edward and everyone I cared about, but also for myself. I stood up and waited.

"Bridget?" Edward asked, timid and wary like he was approaching an injured animal. I turned to my left and there they were. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Alexander, Elizabeth, Emmett, and Rosalie all stood, about 15 feet away from me.

"You had to bring the whole cavalry, huh?" I joked, already making my way towards them. I walked straight into Edward's arms and held onto him. His arms wrapped around me gently, still timid.

"I'm sorry. It was just so confusing, I needed some time alone. I remember everything." My voice became clearer as I craned my neck to look Edward in the eyes. It still seemed tired and small in my ears though. He smiled, a mixture of relief and guilt.

"I'm sorry it had to resort to that, it just seemed horribly necessary at the time." He seemed sad and I felt an ache. I hated it when he was sad, I tried my best to make sure he wasn't.

"Can we go home? I'm freezing," I asked, stepping away from Edwards embrace and addressing the whole group.

Esme smiled and held out her hand, "Of course."

And so we did.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Bridget

When we got home they all explained everything. It was a little hard to follow since everyone was finishing each other's sentences, and I already remembered everything, but it was nice to have it all explained again. How Bella died, how I'm Bella's reincarnate, how they tried to get me, how my blood sings to Edward much more than it would've for Bella, how lonely I was; Carlisle taking me to Jacobs house and explaining everything to Billy, which was going directly against Edward and Alice's will, but doing it anyways because he was sick of my isolation, how I agreed to have my memories taken from me in order to forget the guilt that surrounded the memories of my family.

As I headed to bed, I knew I was where I needed to be. It may seem weird and strange but the world is a weird and strange place, and the time has come for me to accept that.

I yawned as I stretched and wiggled around in my king sized bed that I had once told Edward I didn't need. Honestly I don't know what everyone was thinking when they decided that a king sized bed was suitable for a 15 year old girl. I would've been happy with a smaller bed, I didn't violently thrash around in my sleep, I usually stayed still and slept talked my nights away. Still, regardless of my complaints, they continue to spoil me.

I rolled out of bed and lazily made my way towards the door.

"Warmer." I heard him, and I knew who it was, but I just stood there, smiling, before I turned around and playfully attacked him.

To be continued…


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Everyone wants the newest thing, whether it be a phone, computer, book, comic book, or episode. Everyone wants new, new, and new. I hated the word. I'm not some hipster though who only buys her clothes vintage and owns a record player from 80 years ago. I'm normal, regular, and boring. Not that anyone would agree with me.

I hate new because soon, I will be new, again. After my parents and siblings decided to go on a cruise without me, I was forced to move in with our closest family friend Billy Black and his son, and my best friend, Jacob Black. It's not like I wanted to go on the cruise in the first place. Ships and open water are not my cup of tea. But the sting of abandonment likes to rear its ugly head every once and awhile.

So here I am, getting ready for my first day at Forks High School. I tried to get Billy to make the reservation hotshots let me into the Rez School, but sadly, no dice. So now I am stuck going to school, at a place that's nearly half an hour away, alone. Completely and utterly new.

I was used to being the new girl in a way. When I was little, all the schools I went to usually shut down, or we just moved so every two years. There I was, the new girl. It sucked and I hated it, but it's a gift and a curse. Starting school off new as a junior, though, is not fun at all, especially smack dab in the middle of the year. I curse the day my parents got that cruise pamphlet.

My name is Bridget Amelia Sinclair McDaniel, and this year is going to totally suck.


	15. Authors Note

Hello! This is Lets_Go_On_An_Adventure, and I thought some explanation was in order. Book 1 of the AU Saga is finished!!! Wooo!!  
I know I didn’t spam you all every chapter with this but: Please comment! I want to know what you guys think!  
Book 2 will be coming soon!!! I’ll most likely have the preface for book 2 up Friday at the latest, although I might make it earlier due to the fact that I hate waiting to post a chapter even more than you do!   
Thank you for reading my story, this is a story I’ve dreamed about and planned out for a very long time, and it means a lot to me that it’s finally made its way from my brain out into the internet for veteran twilight fans to enjoy. Thank you, and you will be seeing me soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> (also on Fanfiction.net, Quotev.com, and soon Wattpad)


End file.
